callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Zach Parker
Corporal (later Sergean'''t) Zach Parker''' is a playable character and the main protagonist in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS), and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized. Biography Zach Parker is one of the playable characters in the Nintendo DS version of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. You start as him in the mission First to Fight where he trains to be "battle ready". The marine base he is training in is attacked by the OpFor. He escapes by getting on a Humvee. In the next mission Exodus he is using the machine gun on top of the Humvee to fight off attacking OpFor members and one Mi-24. After that he and the other marines get off at a town and fight their way to the extraction point on foot. After eliminating snipers and fighting house to house, Corporal Parker and the other marines make it to the helicopter. In the mission On Approach Parker is a door gunner on a UH-60 Black Hawk named "Hawk 1". "Hawk 1" and another Black Hawk helicopter named "Hawk 2" go out and try to capture the "Bagman". During the mission "Hawk 2" gets shot down by an RPG-7 a marine rescue team is sent to get the downed crew while "Hawk 1" is ordered to keep going. Parker is a door gunner again with "hawk 1" but this time he and the helicopter are sent to Russia to support a joint marine and SAS raid on a launch facility. When they fly by the missile solo they see the missile about to launch. Parker and a squad of marines go in to try to stop it. As a T-72 tank attacks them, Parker calls in an air strike which destroys the T-72. Parker and the marines fight their way into the control room and stop the launch. Parker, an SAS agent, and another marine get the nuclear secrets and drive away. Parker goes with another marine and their Humvee crashes. They then have to fight their way through the train yard until, they find a pickup truck with a machine gun on the back bed. They drive away to a bridge that is about to collapse. Corporal Parker and the other marine get out and sprint before they fall off. The British SAS agent is lying wounded behind a destroyed car. Parker and the other marine fight for their lives until a Blackhawk helicopter arrives and kills all of the enemies and extracts Parker, the marine, and the wounded SAS agent. Parker, promoted to Sergeant, returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized as a playable character. His new squadmates are Sgt. Baker, and commanding officer, Captain Weston. After a failed attempt by the S.A.S. to capture a nuke, the Marines send in a squad into a unnamed town after scanning for radation with a UAV Recon. After fighting house to house they deployed the Haz-Mat drone in 3 houses. When they come into House 3 they send in the Haz-Mat drone and try not to be spotted by the enemy guards. After a bit of stealth and some luck, the Haz-Mat bot picked up high levels of radation. Then Parker and his squad breached the house. After clearing the house they realize that the nuke has been put somewhere else. They grab the humvee in the garage and leave the city. After encounting many APCs and many enemies they escape. They get word of the nuke being held in some warehouses somewhere. After clearing both warehouses they see the nuke being transported somewhere else. In a joint op by the S.A.S. and the Marines to capture the S.A.S. Informant. Many tanks patrol the city. Parker (Not sure) drives a tank to support the S.A.S. Then after supporting the tanks and friendlies he gets picked up. A helicopter insertion is needed to get to an oil rig to secure the device. After manning a minigun the helicopter and protecting the heli, he gets dropped off to secure a beach to get transport. After house to house fighting he gets the transport. He gets on and Sgt. Baker disappears when they reach the oil rig. After clearing the rig they get to the heli ped and see the device get flown away. Trivia *In the level First to Fight, if you go to an instructor you are not supposed to, that instructor will say, "What's your problem corporal, you haven't finished training yet!", which indicates that Parker is a corporal. * Parker is one of the few returning characters in the Call of Duty series, along with Sgt. Doyle, Captain 'Soap' MacTavish and John Price * It is possible to see Parker's face. In the level "Needle in a Haystack", steer the Haz Mat robot up to Parker, and you will see his face. (He is the same in appearance as your allies.) * In Modern Warfare 2, you have 2 missions in the Middle East then you switch over to S.A.S. In Call of Duty 4: DS your character does the same. * In Call of Duty 4: DS, Parker trains then goes into a hummvee. Then Parker gets out and fights in a unnamed town. Your character does this too in Modern Warfare 2, the developers from Infinity Ward could have used the same design on their game. * You can hear him talking in Missile Away, ''and ''Dead in Ten. Category:Playable Characters